


Bounded Rings

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Ring)
Series: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Kudos: 1





	Bounded Rings

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Ring)

There once was a couple who were in love with each other, as much as one could love another. They did everything together, walk, eat, work, they were inseparable.

One day, the wife fell ill, leaving her spouse alone for the rest of her life. Or rather, that would be the case normally.

It just so happens this couple had a set of magical rings that would bind them, even in death. These rings gave them the opportunity to live life as if nothing had ever happened.

The townspeople were astonished seeing the two wives happy and healthy, especially since one is supposed to have left this mortal coil. 

This made everyone fear them, for something that can bring back the dead must be evil. They confronted the couple, poised to strike.

The couple, who had already foreseen this event to happen, had a plan to mediate this problem.

The rings had the extraordinary power to not only bind two people together, but also bind a group of people to a common goal, calming them.

With the townspeople mediated, the couple went back home, where they would devise their greatest plan yet.

The wives would become the very spirit of spooks and haunts, by becoming witches.

The rings sense their common goal, and bound them with the power of great magical ability. 

The two newlywed witches were ecstatic, but did not want to cause harm to anyone. So they made a vow on their rings, to protect anyone, for as long as their rings stay bound.

The couple then used their rings to improve their world in many ways, such as bounding the entire world to one common goal, ensuring world peace. 

Soon, Halloween approached, and the witches could not wait another second, for this is when their power, and love, is at its strongest. 

Every year, the couple goes into town, and with the aid of their rings, they produced a mass of candy that would delight children and adults alike, as thanks for the rings giving them so much joy in their lives.

Halloween is the most special time for them, as they got married on that day, coincidentally, they made their wedding vows on the same rings they wear to this day, making a truly unbreakable vow for their love of each other.

Although this may seem like a world where everything is peaceful and quaint, who's to say their endless love cannot trickle through into our world? For all you know, those beautiful rings you saw while walking through the mall could be distant cousins to the rings in this story!

If you ever feel down on your look or have a promise broken, remember that out there, in the vast cosmos of this world, there is someone that will make an unbreakable vow with you, and who knows? Maybe you can become like the great witches that bounded the world. 


End file.
